Extended Meme Rankings Wiki
Welcome to the Extended Meme Rankings Wiki A compilation of meme runs not ‘real’ enough for Saturnin55 to appear on MossRanking. This is a fan-made site, for official Spelunky news visit Spelunky World This site is not affiliated with Mossmouth, MossRanking, Saturnin55 or MossTier. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The Categories 'Kapala%' Sacrifice yourself on an altar and turn into a Kapala. No shortcuts. * 0:16.447 by Khold * 0:22.116 by HecticXXX9001 * 0:22.182 by ix * 0:40.449 by Mazerak * 0:50.816 by Konato_K 'Death%' Die while playing Spelunky. No menu-death or shortcuts. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeJvkijQwY0&feature=youtu.be 0:02.483]' by Kinnijup' * 0:02.512' '''by Alcoer * 0:02.516 by Khold * 0:02.563 by Konato_K * 0:02.599 by ix * 0:02.633 by saturnin55 * 0:03.083 by Grooomp * 0:03.148 by Dimono * 0:03.361 by Mazerak * 0.04.949 by Nicksaurus 'Machete Break%' ''Destroy the Machete by clipping it into a wall. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijLlwZoQogM 03.2]' seconds by Kinnijup' * 04.6 seconds TIED by ix and Khold * 07.4 seconds by saturnin55 * 08.5 seconds by Polo * 16.7 seconds by ShinGraywords 'Selfie' Self stun using the Camera. * 07.1 seconds by ix * 15.6 seconds by Konato_K 'Dark%' Use Frozlunky to play through Spelunky in all dark levels. * 4:58.641 by Mazerak * 9:33.702 by Alcoer 'Anubis II to Yama' Defeat Yama and exit while Anubis II is still alive. * 04:14.117 by Kinnijup * 16:27.297 by ix 'Walk%' Defeat Olmec without running and exit. * 08:26.522 by denis1080 (completed with a few items) 'Foodbank%' Safely deliver an eggplant to the starving villagers in the overworld (bonus points if you complete this with a 1-1 Parachute). * 15:13.569 by DiMono 'Cape Run' Kill Yama with a Cape. * 25:19.589 by Konato_K (also delivered Robot to Yama) 'Action Hero Any%' Escape each level just in time before a bomb explodes behind you!!! * 07:28.385 by ABob71 'Surf% + Olmec' Surf on a Giant Spider, Giant Frog, Mammoth, and Mummy, then defeat Olmec! * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61yneBDJQNI 09:22.317]' by ix' * 13:53.431 by ix (also a Draining Olmec Run!!!) 'No Gold Olmec Failplant' Satisfy the requirements of Olmec Failplant% and No Gold in a single run. * [https://youtu.be/QDrcaOLRRGM 19:06.383]' by hbix' * 28:49.909 by hbix All Characters The player must unlocks all characters from a brand new save file. The timer begins with the choice of player character and stops once all characters are unlocked. No matter which timing mechanism is used (autosplitter that ends the timer automatically or with a manual timer), the player has to show all characters from the player selection screen, confirming that they are all unlocked. *'3:32:11.12 by Konato_K' 'Land Mine Run' Kill Yama with a Land Mine. * NOW AN OFFICIAL CATEGORY! WE DID IT! 'Forever Alone Any%' A run ending with two or more players completing the game, all players must be controlled by the same human being, all players can be controlled with the same controller or separate (bonus points if it's deathless) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW3kcoSBMi0 6:32.441]' by Konato_K' (Deathless) Low% All Shortcuts + Olmec Complete an All Shortcuts + Olmec run without using any extra items or health throughout the run. * 26:30.52 by meowmixmix Latest activity Category:Browse